cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Oscar al miglior cortometraggio
L'Oscar al miglior cortometraggio viene assegnato al miglior cortometraggio maggiormente votato dall'Academy. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dai film che hanno ricevuto una nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi. Se è presente un solo titolo il film è italiano o, più spesso, non è stato distribuito in Italia o è stato distribuito usando il titolo originale). Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato diretto il film. Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar. *1937 **'Bored of Education', regia di Gordon Douglas ** Moscow Moods, regia di Fred Waller ** Wanted, a Master, regia di Arthur J. Ornitz e Gunther von Fritsch *1938 **'The Private Life of the Gannets', regia di Julian Sorell Huxley ** A Night at the Movies, regia di Roy Rowland ** Romance of Radium, regia di Jacques Tourneur *1939 **''That Mothers Might Live, regia di Fred Zinnemann **The Great Heart, regia di David Miller **Timber Toppers, regia di De Leon Anthony *1940 **Busy Little Bears, regia di John A. Haeseler **Information Please, regia di David Miller **Prophet without Honor, regia di Felix E. Feist **Sword Fishing, regia di De Leon Anthony *1941 **Quicker'n a Wink, regia di George Sidney **More about Nostradamus, regia di David Miller **London Can Take It, regia di Humphrey Jennings e Harry Watt *1942 **'Of Pups and Puzzles, regia di George Sidney ** Army Champions, regia di Paul Vogel ** Beauty and the Beach ** Down on the Farm, regia di Tex Avery e Lou Lilly ** Forty Boys and a Song, regia di Irving Allen ** Kings of the Turf, regia di Del Frazier ** Sagebrush and Silver, regia di Frank Hurley *1943 **Speaking of Animals and Their Families' (''Speaking of Animals and Their Families), regia di Robert Carlisle e Jerry Fairbanks **''Desert Wonderland'' (Desert Wonderland) **''Marines in the Making'' (Marines in the Making), regia di Herbert Polesie **''United States Marine Band'' (United States Marine Band), regia di Jean Negulesco *1944 **''Amphibious Fighters'' (Amphibious Fighters), regia di Jack Eaton **''Cavalcade of Dance with Veloz and Yolanda'' (Cavalcade of Dance with Veloz and Yolanda), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''Champions Carry On'' (Champions Carry On), regia di Edmund Reek **''Hollywood in Uniform'' (Hollywood in Uniform), regia di Ralph Staub **''Seeing Hands'' (Seeing Hands), regia di Gunther von Fritsch *1945 **''Who's Who in Animal Land'' (Who's Who in Animal Land), regia di Jerry Fairbanks **''Blue Grass Gentlemen'' (Blue Grass Gentlemen), regia di Edmund Reek **''Movie Pests'' (Movie Pests), regia di Will Jason **''Jammin' the Blues'' (Jammin' the Blues), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''50th Anniversary of Motion Pictures'' (50th Anniversary of Motion Pictures), regia di Ralph Staub *1946 **''Stairway to Light'' (Stairway to Light), regia di Sammy Lee **''Along the Rainbow Trail'' (Along the Rainbow Trail), regia di Edmund Reek **''Screen Snapshots' 25th Anniversary'' (Screen Snapshots' 25th Anniversary), regia di Ralph Staub **''Story of a Dog'' (Story of a Dog), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''White Rhapsody'' (White Rhapsody), regia di Jack Eaton **''Your National Gallery'' (Your National Gallery), regia di Thomas Mead *1947 **''Facing Your Danger'' (Facing Your Danger), regia di Edwin E. Olsen **''Dive-Hi Champs'' (Dive-Hi Champs), regia di Jack Eaton **''Golden Horses'' (Golden Horses), regia di Edmund Reek **''Smart as a Fox'' (Smart as a Fox), regia di Saul Elkins **''Sure Cures'' (Sure Cures), regia di Dave O'Brien *1948 **''Goodbye, Miss Turlock'' (Goodbye, Miss Turlock), regia di Edward L. Cahn **''Brooklyn, U.S.A.'' (Brooklyn, U.S.A.), regia di Arthur Cohen **''Moon Rockets'' (Moon Rockets), regia di Robert Carlisle **''Now You See It'' (Now You See It), regia di Richard L. Cassell **''So You Want to Be in Pictures'' (So You Want to Be in Pictures), regia di Richard L. Bare *1949 **''Symphony of a City'' (Människor i stad), regia di Arne Sucksdorff **''Annie Was a Wonder'' (Annie Was a Wonder), regia di Edward L. Cahn **''Cinderella Horse'' (Cinderella Horse), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''So You Want to Be on the Radio'' (So You Want to Be on the Radio), regia di Richard L. Bare **''You Can't Win'' (You Can't Win), regia di Dave O'Brien *1950 **''Aquatic House-Party'' (Aquatic House-Party), regia di Jack Eato **''Roller Derby Girl'' (Roller Derby Girl), regia di Justin Herman **''So You Think You're Not Guilty'' (So You Think You're Not Guilty), regia di Richard L. Bare **''Spills and Chills'' (Spills and Chills), regia di Walton C. Ament **''Water Trix'' (Water Trix), regia di Charles T. Trego *1951 **''Grandad of Races'' (Grandad of Races), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''Blaze Busters'' (Blaze Busters), regia di Robert Youngson **''Wrong Way Butch'' (Wrong Way Butch), regia di Dave O'Brien *1952 **''Ridin' the Rails'' (Ridin' the Rails), regia di Jack Eaton **''The Story of Time'' (The Story of Time), regia di Robert G. Leffingwell **''World of Kids'' (World of Kids), regia di Robert Youngson *1953 **''Light in the Window: The Art of Vermeer'' (Light in the Window: The Art of Vermeer), regia di Boris Vermont **''Athletes of the Saddle'' (Athletes of the Saddle), regia di Jack Eaton **''Desert Killer'' (Desert Killer), regia di Gordon Hollingshead **''Neighbours'' (Neighbours), regia di Norman McLaren **''Royal Scotland'' (Royal Scotland), regia di Crown Film Unit *1954 **''The Merry Wives of Windsor Overture'' (The Merry Wives of Windsor Overture), regia di Johnny Green **''Christ Among the Primitives'' (Christ Among the Primitives), regia di Vincenzo Lucci Chiarissi **''Herring Hunt'' (Herring Hunt), regia di Boris Vermont **''Joy of Living'' (Joy of Living), regia di Vincenzo Lucci Chiarissi **''Wee Water Wonders'' (Wee Water Wonders), regia di Jack Eaton *1955 **''This Mechanical Age'' (This Mechanical Age), regia di Robert Youngson **''The First Piano Quartette'' (The First Piano Quartette), regia di Otto Lang **''The Strauss Fantasy'' (The Strauss Fantasy), regia di Johnny Green *1956 **''Survival City'' (Survival City), regia di Anthony Muto **''Gadgets Galore'' (Gadgets Galore), regia di Robert Youngson **''3rd Ave. El'' (3rd Ave. El), regia di Carson Davidson **''Three Kisses'' (Three Kisses), regia di Justin Herman *1957 **''Crashing the Water Barrier'' (Crashing the Water Barrier), regia di Konstantin Kaiser **''I Never Forget a Face'' (I Never Forget a Face), regia di Robert Youngson **''Time Stood Still'' (Time Stood Still), regia di Cedric Francis *1958 **''The Wetback Hound'' (The Wetback Hound), regia di Larry Lansburgh **''A Chairy Tale'' (A Chairy Tale), regia di Claude Jutra e Norman McLaren **''City of Gold'' (City of Gold), regia di Wolf Koenig e Colin Low **''Foothold on Antartica'' (Foothold on Antartica), regia di James Carr **''Portugal'' (Portugal), regia di Jean Paul Pilla *1959 **''Grand Canyon'' (Grand Canyon), regia di James Algar **''Journey into Spring'' (Journey into Spring), regia di Ralph Keene **''The Kiss'' (The Kiss), regia di Everett Chambers **''Snows of Aorangi'' (Snows of Aorangi), regia di New Zealand Screen Board **''T Is for Tumbleweed'' (T Is for Tumbleweed), regia di James A. Lebenthal *1960 **''The Golden Fish'' (Histoire d'un poisson rouge), regia di Jacques-Yves Cousteau **''Between the Tides'' (Between the Tides), regia di Ralph Keene **''Mysteries of the Deep'' (Mysteries of the Deep), regia di Ben Sharpsteen **''The Running Jumping & Standing Still Film'' (The Running Jumping & Standing Still Film), regia di Richard Lester e Peter Sellers **''Skyscraper'' (Skyscraper), regia di Shirley Clarke *1961 **''Day of the Painter'' (Day of the Painter), regia di Robert P. Davis **''The Creation of Woman'' (The Creation of Woman), regia di Charles F. Schwep **''Islands of the Sea'' (Islands of the Sea), regia di James Algar **''A Sport Is Born'' (A Sport Is Born), regia di Leslie Winik *1962 **''Seawards the Great Ships'' (Seawards the Great Ships), regia di Hilary Harris **''Play Ball!'' (Ballon Vole), regia di Jean Dasque **''The Face of Jesus'' (The Face of Jesus), regia di John D. Jennings **''Rooftops of New York'' (Rooftops of New York), regia di Robert McCarty **''Very Nice, Very Nice'' (Very Nice, Very Nice), regia di Arthur Lipsett *1963 **''Happy Anniversary'' (Heureux Anniversaire), regia di Pierre Étaix **''Big City Blues'' (Big City Blues), regia di Charles Huguenot van der Linden **''The Cadillac'' (The Cadillac), regia di Robert Clouse **''The Cliff Dwellers'' (The Cliff Dwellers), regia di Hayward Anderson **''Pan'' (Kort är sommaren), regia di Bjarne Henning-Jensen *1964 **''Un avvenimento sul ponte di Owl Creek'' (La rivière du hibou), regia di Robert Enrico **''The Concert'' (Koncert), regia di István Szabó **''Home-Made Car'' (Home-Made Car), regia di James Hill **''Six-Sided Triangle'' (Six-Sided Triangle), regia di Christopher Miles **''That's Me'' (That's Me), regia di Walker Stuart *1965 **''Casals Conducts: 1964'' (Casals Conducts: 1964), regia di Larry Sturhahn **''Help! My Snowman's Burning Down'' (Help! My Snowman's Burning Down), regia di Carson Davidson **''The Legend of Jimmy Blue Eyes'' (The Legend of Jimmy Blue Eyes), regia di Robert Clouse *1966 **''The Chicken'' (Le Poulet), regia di Claude Berri **''Fortress of Peace'' (Fortress of Peace), regia di John Fernhout **''Skaterdater'' (Skaterdater), regia di Noel Black **''Snow'' (Snow), regia di Geoffrey Jones **''Time Piece'' (Time Piece), regia di Jim Henson *1967 **''Wild Wings'' (Wild Wings), regia di Edgar Anstey **''Turkey the Bridge'' (Turkey the Bridge), regia di Derek Williams **''The Winning Strain'' (The Winning Strain), regia di Leslie Winik *1968 **''A Place to Stand'' (A Place to Stand), regia di Christopher Chapman **''Paddle to the Sea'' (Paddle to the Sea), regia di Bill Mason **''Sky Over Holland'' (Sky Over Holland), regia di John Fernhout **''Stop, Look and Listen'' (Stop, Look and Listen), regia di Len Janson e Chuck Menville *1969 **''Robert Kennedy Remembered'' (Robert Kennedy Remembered), regia di Charles Guggenheim **''The Dove'' (De Düva: The Dove), regia di George Coe e Anthony Lover **''Duo'' (Pas de deux), regia di Norman McLaren **''Prelude'' (Prelude), regia di John Astin *1970 **''The Magic Machines'' (The Magic Machines), regia di Bob Curtis **''Blake'' (Blake), regia di Bill Mason **''People Soup'' (People Soup), regia di Alan Arkin *1971 **''The Resurrection of Broncho Billy'' (The Resurrection of Broncho Billy), regia di James R. Rokos **''Shut Up...I'm Crying'' (Shut Up...I'm Crying), regia di Robert Siegler **''Sticky My Fingers...Fleet My Feet'' (Sticky My Fingers...Fleet My Feet), regia di John D. Hancock *1972 **''Sentinels of Silence'' (Centinelas del silencio), regia di Robert Amran **''The Rehearsal'' (The Rehearsal), regia di Stephen F. Verona **''Good Morning'' (Good Morning), regia di Denny Evans e Ken Greenwald *1973 **''Norman Rockwell's World...An American Dream'' (Norman Rockwell's World...An American Dream), regia di Robert Deubel **''Frog Story'' (Frog Story), regia di Ron Satlof **''Solo'' (Solo), regia di Mike Hoover *1974 **''The Bolero'' (The Bolero), regia di William Fertik **''Clockmaker'' (Clockmaker), regia di Richard Gayer **''Life Times Nine'' (Life Times Nine), regia di Pen Densham e John Watson *1975 **''One-Eyed Men Are Kings'' (Les ...borgnes sont rois), regia di Michel Leroy e Edmond Séchan **''Climb'' (Climb), regia di Dewitt Jones **''The Concert'' (The Concert), regia di Claude Chagrin **''Planet Ocean'' (Planet Ocean), regia di George V. Casey **''The Violin'' (The Violin), regia di Andrew Welsh e George Pastic *1976 **''Angel and Big Joe'' (Angel and Big Joe), regia di Bert Salzman **''Conquest of Light'' (Conquest of Light), regia di Louis Marcus **''Dawn Flight'' (Dawn Flight), regia di Lawrence M. Lansburgh e Brian Lansburgh **''A Day in the Life of Bonnie Consolo'' (A Day in the Life of Bonnie Consolo), regia di Barry J. Spinello **''Doubletalk'' (Doubletalk), regia di Alan Beattie *1977 **''In the Region of Ice'' (In the Region of Ice), regia di Peter Werner **''Kudzu'' (Kudzu), regia di Marjorie Anne Short **''The Morning Spider'' (The Morning Spider), regia di Julian Chagrin **''Nightlife'' (Nightlife), regia di Claire Wilbur e Robin Lehman **''Number One'' (Number One), regia di Dyan Cannon *1978 **''I'll Find a Way'' (I'll Find a Way), regia di Beverly Shaffer **''The Absent-Minded Waiter'' (The Absent-Minded Waiter), regia di Carl Gottlieb **''Floating Free'' (Floating Free), regia di Jerry Butts **''Notes on the Popular Arts'' (Notes on the Popular Arts), regia di Elaine Bass e Saul Bass **''Spaceborne'' (Spaceborne), regia di Philip Dauber *1979 **''Teenage Father'' (Teenage Father), regia di Taylor Hackford **''A Different Approach'' (A Different Approach), regia di Jim Belcher e Fern Field **''Mandy's Grandmother'' (Mandy's Grandmother), regia di Andrew Sugerman **''Strange Fruit'' (Strange Fruit), regia di Seth Pinsker *1980 **''Board and Care'' (Board and Care), regia di Ron Ellis **''Bravery in the Field'' (Bravery in the Field), regia di Giles Walker **''Oh Brother, My Brother'' (Oh Brother, My Brother), regia di Carol Lowell **''The Solar Film'' (The Solar Film), regia di Elaine Bass e Saul Bass **''Solly's Diner'' (Solly's Diner), regia di Larry Hankin *1981 **''The Dollar Bottom'' (The Dollar Bottom), regia di Roger Christian **''Fall Line'' (Fall Line), regia di Robert Carmichael **''A Jury of Her Peers'' (A Jury of Her Peers), regia di Sally Heckel *1982 **''Violet'' (Violet), regia di Shelley Levinson **''Couples and Robbers'' (Couples and Robbers), regia di Clare Peploe **''First Winter'' (First Winter), regia di Cynthia Scott *1983 **''A Shocking Accident'' (A Shocking Accident), regia di James Scott **''Ballet Robotique'' (Ballet Robotique), regia di Bob Rogers **''The Silence'' (The Silence), regia di Michael Toshiyuki Uno **''Split Cherry Tree'' (Split Cherry Tree), regia di Andrei Konchalovsky **''Sredni Vashtar'' (Sredni Vashtar), regia di Andrew Birkin *1984 **''Boys and Girls'' (Boys and Girls), regia di Don McBrearty **''Goodie-Two-Shoes'' (Goodie-Two-Shoes), regia di Ian Emes **''Overnight Sensation'' (Overnight Sensation), regia di Jon N. Bloom *1985 **''Up'' (Up), regia di Mike Hoover e Tim Huntley **''The Painted Door'' (The Painted Door), regia di Bruce Pittman **''Tales of Meeting and Parting'' (Tales of Meeting and Parting), regia di Lesli Linka Glatter *1986 **''Molly's Pilgrim'' (Molly's Pilgrim), regia di Jeffrey D. Brown **''Graffiti'' (Graffiti), regia di Dianna Costello **''Rainbow War'' (Rainbow War), regia di Bob Rogers *1987 **''Precious Images'' (Precious Images), regia di Chuck Workman **''Exit'' (Exit), regia di Pino Quartullo e Stefano Reali **''Love Struck'' (Love Struck), regia di Fredda Weiss *1988 **''Ray's Male Heterosexual Dance Hall'' (Ray's Male Heterosexual Dance Hall), regia di Bryan Gordon **''Making Waves'' (Making Waves), regia di Ann Wingate **''Shoeshine'' (Shoeshine), regia di Tom Abrams *1989 **''The Appointments of Dennis Jennings'' (The Appointments of Dennis Jennings), regia di Dean Parisot **''Cadillac Dreams'' (Cadillac Dreams), regia di Matia Karrell **''Gullah Tales'' (Gullah Tales), regia di Gary Moss *1990 **''Work Experience'' (Work Experience), regia di James Hendrie **''The Childeater'' (The Childeater), regia di Jonathan Tammuz **''Amazon Diary'' (Amazon Diary), regia di Robert Nixon *1991 **''The Lunch Date'' (The Lunch Date), regia di Adam Davidson **''Bronx Cheers'' (Bronx Cheers), regia di Raymond De Felitta **''Dear Rosie'' (Dear Rosie), regia di Peter Cattaneo **''What Have We Done?'' (Senzeni Na?), regia di Bernard Joffa **''12:01 PM'' (12:01 PM), regia di Jonathan Heap *1992 **''Session Man'' (Session Man), regia di Seth Winston **''Birch Street Gym'' (Birch Street Gym), regia di Stephen Kessler **''Last Breeze of Summer'' (Last Breeze of Summer), regia di Arik Caspi *1993 **''Omnibus'' (Omnibus), regia di Sam Karmann **''Contact'' (Contact), regia di Jonathan Darby **''Cruise Control'' (Cruise Control), regia di Matt Palmieri **''The Lady in Waiting'' (The Lady in Waiting), regia di Christian Taylor **''Swan Song'' (Swan Song), regia di Kenneth Branagh *1994 **''Schwarzfahrer'' (Schwarzfahrer), regia di Pepe Danquart **''Down on the Waterfront'' (Down on the Waterfront), regia di Stacy Title **''The Dutch Master'' (The Dutch Master), regia di Susan Seidelman **''Partners'' (Partners), regia di Peter Weller **''La Vis'' (La Vis), regia di Didier Flamand *1995 **''Franz Kafka's It's a Wonderful Life'' (Franz Kafka's It's a Wonderful Life), regia di Peter Capaldi **''Trevor'' (Trevor), regia di Peggy Rajski **''Kangaroo Court'' (Kangaroo Court), regia di Sean Astin **''On Hope'' (On Hope), regia di JoBeth Williams **''Syrup'' (Syrup), regia di Paul Unwin *1996 **''Lieberman In Love'' (Lieberman In Love), regia di Christine Lahti **''Brooms'' (Brooms), regia di Luke Cresswell e Steve McNicholas **''Duke of Groove'' (Duke of Groove), regia di Griffin Dunne **''Little Surprises'' (Little Surprises), regia di Jeff Goldblum **''Tuesday Morning Ride'' (Tuesday Morning Ride), regia di Dianne Houston *1997 **''Dear Diary'' (Dear Diary), regia di David Frankel **''De tripas, corazón'' (De tripas, corazón), regia di Antonio Urrutia **''Ernst & lyset'' (Ernst & lyset), regia di Anders Thomas Jensen e Tomas Villum Jensen **''Esposados'' (Esposados), regia di Juan Carlos Fresnadillo **''Senza parole'' (Senza parole), regia di Antonello De Leo *1998 **''Visas and Virtue'' (Visas and Virtue), regia di Chris Tashima **''Dance Lexie Dance'' (Dance Lexie Dance), regia di Tim Loane **''It's Good to Talk'' (It's Good to Talk), regia di Roger Goldby **''Skal vi være kærester?'' (Skal vi være kærester?), regia di Birger Larsen **''Wolfgang'' (Wolfgang), regia di Anders Thomas Jensen *1999 **''Valgaften'' (Valgaften), regia di Anders Thomas Jensen **''La carte postale'' (La carte postale), regia di Vivian Goffette **''Culture'' (Culture), regia di Josh Gordon e Will Speck **''Holiday Romance'' (Holiday Romance), regia di J.J. Keith **''Victor'' (Victor), regia di Joel Bergvall e Simon Sandquist *2000 **''My Mother Dreams the Satan's Disciples in New York'' (My Mother Dreams the Satan's Disciples in New York), regia di Barbara Schock **''Bror, min bror'' (Bror, min bror), regia di Henrik Ruben Genz **''Killing Joe'' (Killing Joe), regia di Mehdi Norowzian **''Kleingeld'' (Kleingeld), regia di Marc-Andreas Bochert **''Stora och små mirakel'' (Stora och små mirakel), regia di Marcus Olsson *2001 **''Quiero ser (I want to be ...)'' (Quiero ser (I want to be ...)), regia di Florian Gallenberger **''By Courier'' (By Courier), regia di Peter Riegert **''One Day Crossing'' (One Day Crossing), regia di Joan Stein **''Seraglio'' (Seraglio), regia di Gail Lerner e Colin Campbell **''Uma Historia de Futebol'' (Uma Historia de Futebol), regia di Paulo Machline *2002 **''The Accountant'' (The Accountant), regia di Ray McKinnon **''Copy Shop'' (Copy Shop), regia di Virgil Widrich **''Gregor's Greatest Invention'' (Gregors größte Erfindung), regia di Johannes Kiefer **''A Man Thing'' (Meska Sprawa), regia di Slawomir Fabicki **''Speed for Thespians'' (Speed for Thespians), regia di Kalman Apple *2003 **''Der er en yndig mand'' (Der er en yndig mand), regia di Martin Strange-Hansen e Mie Andreasen **''Fait d'hiver'' (Fait d'hiver), regia di Dirk Belien e Anja Daelemans **''J'attendrai le suivant...'' (J'attendrai le suivant...), regia di Philippe Orreindy e Thomas Gaudin **''Inja'' (Inja), regia di Steve Pasvolsky e Joe Weathersone *2004 **''Two Soldiers'' (Two Soldiers), regia di Aaron Schneider **''The Red Jacket'' (Die Rote Jacke), regia di Florian Baxmeyer **''The Bridge'' (Most), regia di Bobby Garabedian **''Squash'' (Squash), regia di Lionel Bailliu **''Torsion'' (Torzija), regia di Stefan Arsenijevic *2005 **''Wasp'' (Wasp), regia di Andrea Arnold **''Everything in This Country Must'' (Everything in This Country Must), regia di Colum McCann **''Little Terrorist'' (Little Terrorist), regia di Ashvin Kumar **''7:35 de la mañana'' (7:35 de la mañana), regia di Nacho Vigalondo **''Two Cars, One Night'' (Two Cars, One Night), regia di Taika Cohen *2006 **''Six Shooter'' (Six Shooter), regia di Martin McDonagh **''Ausreißer'' (Ausreißer), regia di Ulrike Grote **''Cashback'' (Cashback), regia di Sean Ellis **''Our Time Is Up'' (Our Time Is Up), regia di Rob Pearlstein **''Síðasti bærinn í dalnum'' (Síðasti bærinn í dalnum), regia di Rúnar Rúnarsson *2007 **''West Bank Story'' (West Bank Story), regia di Ari Sandel **''Binta y la gran idea'' (Binta y la gran idea), regia di Javier Fesser **''Éramos pocos'' (Éramos pocos), regia di Borja Cobeaga **''Helmer & Son'' (Helmer & Son), regia di Søren Pilmark **''The Saviour'' (The Saviour), regia di Peter Templeman *2008 **''Le Mozart des pickpockets'' (Le Mozart des pickpockets), regia di Philippe Pollet-Villard **''Om natten'' (Om natten), regia di Christian E. Christiansen **''Il supplente'' (Il supplente), regia di Andrea Jublin **''Tanghi argentini'' (Tanghi argentini), regia di Guy Thys **''The Tonto Woman'' (The Tonto Woman), regia di Daniel Barber *2009 **''Spielzeugland'' (Spielzeugland), regia di Jochen Alexander Freydank **''Auf der Strecke'' (Auf der Strecke), regia di Reto Caffi **''Manon sur le bitume'' (Manon sur le bitume), regia di Elizabeth Marre e Olivier Pont **''New Boy'' (New Boy), regia di Steph Green e Tamara Anghie **''Grisen'' (Grisen), regia di Tivi Magnusson e Dorthe Warnø Høgh * 2010 ** The New Tenants (The New Tenants), regia di Joachim Back e Tivi Magnusson ** The Door (The Door), regia di Juanita Wilson e James Flynn ** Instead of Abracadabra (Instead of Abracadabra), regia di Patrik Eklund e Mathias Fjellström ** Kavi (Kavi), regia di Gregg Helvey ** Miracle Fish (Miracle Fish), regia di Luke Doolan e Drew Bailey * 2011 ** God of Love (God of Love), regia di Luke Matheny ** The Confession (The Confession), regia di Tanel Toom ** The Crush (The Crush), regia di Michael Creagh ** Na Wewe (Na Wewe ''), regia di Ivan Goldschmidt ** ''Wish 143 (Wish 143), regia di Ian Barnes Categoria:Premi Oscar